


Over and Over Many Setting Suns

by kriswu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Romance, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriswu/pseuds/kriswu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people would find it unconventional. Hardcore love fans would say it wasn't real. Thankfully, they we're too wrapped up in each other to even notice. Or care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Over Many Setting Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKyK1Mme9Sc). Although it doesn't go with the actual story, that line, and the following three, are pretty much everything they both feel.
> 
> Based on [Yifan's views on love](https://40.media.tumblr.com/2a008e7c8394b4257b72f6f6afd38ddd/tumblr_niqtp1j3E51rhtukqo1_1280.png), according to his SEWeekly interview.
> 
> This is utter word vomit because I had too many feelings about Yifan's words, so I'm sorry.
> 
> [Read on Livejournal](http://hemiplegicdays.livejournal.com/2909.html)

**New Year’s Day**

 

 

Yixing wasn’t as emotionally invested in the Gregorian new year as Yifan, but he blamed it all on the fact that he had never lived outside of China for more than four or five months.

 

However, he did his best to keep up with Yifan’s excitement; he loved it, because he loved that almost-childish side to Yifan almost as much as he loved the man himself. It was cute. He didn’t understand it, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

“It’s a new year, what shall we do?”

 

Yixing didn’t know what to answer, so he shrugged. Yifan seemed to be deep in thought; fifteen minutes could have passed easily before Yifan broke the silence again.

 

“What do you think about lazing around? Since you don’t seem up to anything that includes dressing up or going out. I’ll go get us some food and when I come back we could just watch TV until it’s bedtime.”

 

Yixing might have not seemed it, but he felt a bit bad. At least Yifan knew him well enough to know he didn’t want to go out for the sole reason of him being too lazy.

 

“I can make some dessert, or maybe give you a back massage in return before bed. You know, so you can forgive me for being a lazy boyfriend who despises leaving home unless strictly necessary.”

 

Yifan seemed to mull it over for a good ten seconds before raising an eyebrow – he knew Yixing loved that face.

 

“Not that there’s anything to forgive, but that sounds like one of those offers you just can’t pass up, so I’ll take it.”

 

He grinned at Yixing before grabbing his coat and heading out.

 

 

**Spring Festival**

 

 

Yixing’s friends didn’t see Yifan as the typical, tradition-bound, guy; on the contrary, they saw him as the guy who spent too much time away, and since most of them didn’t know him that much, they were convinced he was more of a Canadian-Chinese than a plain Chinese. They were wrong, though. Yixing knew this perfectly.

 

Even if he didn’t know, seeing Yifan slinging a red poster on their door after hanging red lanterns in every room of their shared flat would have sufficed to confirm just how wrong everyone else was.

 

Yixing didn’t particularly care about what his friends thought of Yifan, it was enough with the fact that they accepted they were both men. Nevertheless, he invited them over, by Yifan’s request. He’d bought twice his weight in fireworks and, as much as both of them loved being alone together, it was a bit too much; everyone loved fireworks, anyway.

 

Yifan was silently reading a book in the passenger seat while Yixing drove them downtown. It had been his own idea to get new clothes, since it was part of the tradition. He knew Yifan hadn’t said anything at all because Yifan knew Yixing had been going downtown a lot lately.

 

The streets were lively, there were kids running around, outrunning tired, slower parents. It made him feel happy; he’d always wanted a kid, and it seemed like it would be possible sooner than he thought. He was quietly thankful because, although normal for men to want a child, Yifan not only wanted one, but he, much like Yixing, wanted a daughter.

 

He dreamt of taking her downtown during the Spring Festival, to get her clothes and watch the fireworks. Maybe Yifan would have learnt to drive by then, maybe they’d all get bicycles, or maybe she would be quiet like her fathers and wouldn’t mind staying home. He didn’t mind, he would love her no matter what.

 

 

**Lantern festival**

 

 

Kneading was Yifan’s favourite part of making rice balls. He’d told Yixing how it was ‘highly therapeutic’ once. Yixing was okay with that. Grateful, actually; he hated kneading any kind of dough.

 

He was in charge of preparing the red bean paste. Yifan had bought some earlier, when they were buying food to restock their shelves, but Yixing didn’t believe in processed food, so he’d discarded them. Eventually, he would end up eating them, since Yifan sometimes liked to cook, even if he was a lot more practical and less meticulous than Yixing.

 

They worked in relative silence, the only sounds made by Yifan punching the dough and Yixing processing the red beans. It was rather comfortable. Yixing was happy that they had a big kitchen.

 

He knew Yifan liked the quiet most of the time. He himself didn’t like much noise around the house. It made for an exciting and dynamic routine between them. They would make bets when it was time to clean up, the first to make a noise would have to do the dishes and take the garbage out for the rest of the week. If no one made any noise, they’d get a make-out session as a reward. They strived hard to be as quiet as possible.

 

Yifan was flattening the dough for the last three balls when Yixing spoke up.

 

“What about we find us each a matchmaker tonight, go out, meet new people…”

 

Yifan snorted.

 

“You’re living in the past.”

 

“I was raised by old people, don’t forget.”

 

“I would never. I like how you’re suggesting this, though, when we both know that, as soon as you saw me with someone else, you’d up and leave. And would also give me the cold shoulder when I came back home right after you.”

 

Yixing hit him playfully, he knew Yifan was right, but he had a pride to defend.

 

“I’m not that bad.”

 

Yifan walked towards Yixing, an arm reaching out to loop itself around Yixing’s waist. Yifan kissed him faintly on the corner of his lips before letting go.

 

“Yeah, you’re worse. It’s a good thing it doesn’t happen often.”

 

“That’s because you only have eyes for me. Don’t think I can’t see how people look at you.”

 

“You secretly enjoy the attention, don’t you?”

 

Yixing chuckled.

 

“The attention? No, I enjoy crushing their hopes and dreams by holding your hand for a few seconds. It works wonders, really.”

 

“Ah, so it’s because of that.”

 

“Probably. You look at me with so much emotion that, even if I let go of your hand, it’s unmistakeable what we are.”

 

Yifan laughed that loud laugh of his that only left his mouth when something was extremely amusing or incredibly embarrassing. Yixing stared, his chest swelling with different emotions raging from mild amusement to love.

 

 

**Dragon Boat Festival**

 

 

It was noon by the time they woke up to the sound of their house phone ringing loudly in the living room. It was Yifan’s mother. She was fond of Yixing, which made him happy; what would have happened if she hadn’t liked him?

 

He quickly said his goodbyes when Yifan entered the room, going to shower before fixing a quick meal for himself and Yifan. They had plans of attending a dragon boat race, but if they didn’t hurry, they’d miss it by being late.

 

It had been a mutual decision to go out for the day, since they’d not been busy during the week. They were meeting up with a few friends and co-workers, going for dinner and drinks after the race.

 

The clock read half three when they got to their destination. Yixing had known they were late all along, but he couldn’t help but feel really disappointed. He’d have to make do by watching other people race each other, his friends included.

 

“I’ll try harder next year.”

 

“Is that a promise?”

 

Yifan liked teasing him. Yixing rarely showed childishness, so Yifan cherished those moments.

 

“You bet it’s a promise.”

 

 

**Double Seventh Festival**

 

 

Yixing wanted desperately to understand why people needed a holiday to express their love for someone else. It was probably because he and Yifan just weren’t very romantic.

 

Doing romantic things for them was a rarity, and Yixing was sure that, if they waited for a specific day to come so they could do those things, their relationship would have ended faster than you can say Valentine’s Day.

 

Once, on Double Ninth Festival, a small bouquet of red carnations was delivered for him at work. There was a note with an address and a time, and he would have ignored it if it weren’t for Yifan’s messy writing. Not many people went out to eat on that day, preferring to spend it visiting their lost loved ones in cemeteries, or drinking with their families at home.

 

It had been a coincidence that Yifan had done that on that day, but Yixing wasn’t about to protest. Instead, he thought it was better like this; they wouldn’t be just another cliché couple doing cliché things on a cliché day. Therefore, they spent their day and evening talking, napping and drinking tea.

 

Yixing felt at home, comfortable and cosy. He never thought he’d be able to love someone enough to just sit and talk about life and past events, even though they probably knew each other better than they knew themselves by now. More importantly, he never thought he’d feel so safe in someone’s company.

 

 

**Mid-Autumn Festival**

 

 

This would be their first mid-autumn festival together, which had Yixing at his wits’ ends.

 

Their neighbours had invited them to their annual gathering. It was poolside, so they could use the pool’s chairs and tables, and at least five or six families would attend. Yixing had offered to buy the wine and candy for the children, which had delighted his neighbours. They were a couple in their late-twenties, whose accents indicated that Chinese was but their second language, and had a little son. Yifan thought they were very nice, and Yixing knew it had to do with the fact that their son always talked to him whenever they encountered each other on the hallway.

 

They didn’t often hold hands or show affection in public, so they weren’t sure how to act around so many strangers. Of course, their neighbours weren’t stupid, what would two men with different surnames –who didn’t look alike even if they tried– be if they were adults living together? No one had given them dirty looks ever, at least not in their building, but that didn’t mean anything.

 

While Yifan was positively thrilled about the whole event, Yixing was having a mental breakdown because he wanted to give a good impression, and he couldn’t calm down.

 

“Yixing, look at me. They all know. The ones that don’t, also know. We’ll be okay, they already like you, like us.”

 

He took a deep breath, knowing Yifan was right. He didn’t voice how much it worried him that it was subject to change. They weren’t a conventional family.

 

One of the things that had drawn them together was their takes on their sexual preferences. They both knew they were seen as an abomination, but they were convinced that it was a matter of time until it changed; changing the way people thought was easier than changing someone’s heart.

 

Yixing planned to hold onto that and, maybe, just maybe, he’d steal Yifan away from the crowd later, after the hype had died down a little, and tell him many things he’d been saving until the moment was right.


End file.
